Brilliance
by Space Cadet Skip
Summary: What a stroke of brilliance, Raine! For The Fireplace's Writing Challenge. Don't own ToS!


_"LLOYD!"_

"AH! Coming, Professor!" Lloyd Irving leapt up from his spot beside Colette and raced across the small clearing towards his teacher's voice. "What! What did I do?" he panted, bracing himself for a smack in the head.

_"Honestly,_ Lloyd!" Raine sighed, running her fingers through her short hair. "What are you doing with Colette? You're _supposed_ to be studying!"

"But I _am_ studying!" Lloyd protested. "Colette's helping me!" He grinned widely and held up his math problems. "See?"

Raine's eye twitched— they were _all_ wrong. Lloyd flinched, but Raine didn't hit him. Instead, she sighed once more and said, "Why don't you get someone smar—um, _different_, to help you? Like Genis! Yes, go over there and get him to help you."

"Why? What's wrong with Colette helping me?" Lloyd and Raine looked over at the blonde, who had dropped her books on the ground and was chasing a butterfly.

"Yeah… I'll go ask Genis," Lloyd decided, wincing as he watched Colette fall on her face. "Professor… Are you feeling okay?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes, I'm fine… Why do you ask?"

"Um, it's just… I messed up all my homework, but you didn't hit me, or—or even _threaten_ to!"

Raine raised her eyebrows. "Would you rather I hit you?"

"N-no!" Lloyd stammered quickly. "Uh… I'll go ask Genis about that math now!"

As Lloyd hurried away, Raine looked idly around the clearing. The group was taking a break from their long journey after forming a pact with yet another Summon Spirit—Shadow, this time. Smart as she was, she still couldn't quite wrap her head around all that had happened. Once she, her brother Genis, Lloyd, and Colette had lived simple lives in Sylvarant. But upon the discovery of Cruxis, Exspheres, even this entire new _world_ of Tethe'alla, they became part of something much bigger than the Chosen's comparatively simple Journey of Regeneration. And now here they all were. The four of them, and four others: Zelos, Sheena, Regal, and Presea. They were missing one, however… A while back, Kratos had betrayed the group and sided with Cruxis. Raine could tell the Sylvarant team was still feeling the effects of that.

"Raine!" Her brother's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She hurried over to where Genis and Lloyd sat. "Honestly, sis, we've been calling your name _forever_! Would you help us out with this problem?"

"Er, sorry," Raine muttered. ""All right, now pay attention…"

Raine quickly finished explaining and allowed her mind to wander once more. Lloyd's words came drifting back to her: _"Professor, are you feeling okay?"_ In truth, she had been a little preoccupied recently. Lately, it seemed, Lloyd had taken a liking to Colette, and she to him. Now, Raine wasn't normally one to meddle in people's lives; after all, who was she to judge who should make Lloyd happy? So she was a bit of a klutz. That could be overlooked. So she got kidnapped on a regular basis. That… Okay, that was a bit of a pitfall. What really worried Raine was that Colette and Lloyd… were both idiots.

Raine had known Lloyd for years. She liked to think of herself as a sort of mother figure to him—a rather violent, short-tempered mother figure, but a mother figure all the same. So naturally, she wanted the best for Lloyd. _They're far too similar! What would happen if they were married? What would their_ kids_ be like?_ She shuddered at the thought.

She had devised a plan to separate the two: She would simply find Lloyd a different girl! But she couldn't do it alone. _Now, who to ask for help?_ Raine wondered. _Regal? No, he might object to splitting them up—He's too noble and proper. _She looked around her. _Presea? No, what could she do? Too antisocial. _Suddenly, genius struck her. _Zelos!_ Yes, he knew TONS of girls! And he must be persuasive as well. (Why would all those girls sleep with him otherwise?)

"What a stroke of brilliance, Raine!"

---

The next morning, Raine awoke with a grin on her face. Today, the plan would be set into action. She quickly got dressed and practically danced out of the tent to where the rest of the group was already eating breakfast.

"I would have made you breakfast!" Raine protested.

The group paled as they thought of the last time Raine had cooked for them. "We value our lives too much to…" Genis flinched under Raine's death gaze. "Uh, that is, well… Zelos did it!" The young boy scurried away before he could get hit.

"Zelos, I need to speak with you for a moment," Raine said.

Lloyd and Genis began the group "Ooooooh…" which everyone except Presea and Regal joined in. One look from the professor, however, silenced them. Sighing, she pulled a quivering Zelos into the tent with her.

Once inside the tent, Zelos immediately began to apologize ("I promise I'll eat your awfu—_delicious_ cooking every day if you spaaaaare meeeee!") "Shut up!" Raine barked, and Tethe'alla's Chosen immediately clamped his mouth shut. "Zelos… While I never thought these words would come out of my mouth… I need your help." Zelos, for the first time in his life, was stunned speechless as Raine explained the plan. "And so," she finished, "Your job is to make Lloyd fall for someone else."

"How do you expect me to do that?" The confused Chosen asked.

"Goodness, Zelos, you've practically got a _harem_ in Meltokio alone! Surely you could give up _one _girl?"

"No," Zelos began, but Raine already had a hand raised to slap him. "I—I mean, yes! Yes, of _course!_ Don't you worry, professor, just leave it all to the great Zelos Wilder!" He stood up to leave the room, leaving Raine wondering what the consequences would be of what she had just done.

---

The plan was set into action, but there wasn't much chance for Zelos to do his part. With the worlds and the entire population in constant danger, Raine had to straighten out her priorities a bit. Nevertheless, Zelos assured her that the mission was going very well. The professor wasn't quite sure what Zelos was doing, but all she could really do was place her trust in him. _A scary thought._ Raine shuddered in horror.

Days passed, and Raine was beginning to lose hope. Then suddenly, opportunity struck! The group was in Flanoir, looking for a doctor. Once they found one, Regal, Presea, Genis, and Colette escorted him to Altessa's house, where the dwarf was lying injured. So she, Zelos, Lloyd, and Sheena were to stay the night at the Flanoir Inn. As Raine walked to her room, Zelos and Lloyd walked by, going out of the inn. The Chosen winked as they went by, indicating he was carrying out his part of the plan—tonight! Raine cheered inwardly. _Yes!_ She thought excitedly. _Oh, what perfect timing! After the emotional stress he must be under after what happened at Altessa's, Lloyd will be in his most vulnerable state! _This _will be the time when he needs a girl most! Oh Zelos, you've finally done something _right_ for a change!_

Even though everything was going so smoothly, Raine began to worry for a moment. _What if… What if my plan backfires? No, no, how could that possibly happen? Zelos has got it covered! Hmmm… I wonder who he's got in mind for Lloyd? _She thought about trying to list off all the girls Zelos knew, but quickly realized that this was an impossible task, even for herself. _Perhaps… Sheena? Yes, yes, it could be Sheena! _Suddenly bursting with curiosity and far too excited to sleep, Raine quickly pulled on her boots and raced out the door. Yes, she was going to spy. _It's not spying!_ Raine rationalized. _It's just watching everything they're doing with out them knowing—okay, so it's spying._

Now across from the inn, Raine crouched in some bushes near a market stall. "Damn it, I can't see anything!" she whispered angrily.

"Ah, isn't Flanoir lovely this time of year?" A young male voice snapped Raine out of her furious thoughts. A young couple was walking by, holding hands.

"Yes, and we can watch the pretty snow even better with my new…" The girl whipped an object out of her pocket. "…Binoculars!"

_Now's my chance!_ Raine leapt out of the bushes and snatched the binoculars from the girl, who shrieked. "Hey, what do you think you're…" the boy started, but quickly shut his mouth as Raine hissed at him. "Th-this girl's crazy! Let's get out of here!" he stammered, and the couple ran away, screaming. _Hmph… I wanted to avoid making a scene… But I guess it can't be helped. _She returned to her spot in the bushes (which really didn't provide much cover—it _was_ winter) and continued her spying.

Raine looked around her, unable to spot them, until… _There! On the balcony!_ Perfect timing! Zelos and Lloyd were just walking onto the second-story balcony. They were talking, but where was the mysterious girl? _He's probably just convincing him to meet her, _Raine thought. _Come on, Zelos! Don't blow it now! _Suddenly, something strange happened. _They're going back inside? No no no! _Raine was panicking now. _Wait… Perhaps the girl is waiting for him inside? _Filled with new hope, Raine put the binoculars back up to her eyes and watched the two walk to the doorway. As they were about to enter the room, Zelos pulled Lloyd into a passionate kiss.

Raine watched in horror. _This was _not _supposed to happen! _The thought repeated in her head over and over as she fainted.

---

"—up! Wake up!"

"Hunh…?" Raine slowly awoke to see the young couple from last night standing over her. Panic swept through her. _Have I been out here all night? Where am I? What happened? _Then the memories came back to her. "Zelos…" she whispered furiously.

"What are you babbling?" the girl shouted. "And give me back my binoculars!" She snatched back the binoculars Raine was still clutching, and both stormed away.

Raine, still a bit dazed, stomped into the inn in time to see Zelos and Lloyd coming down the stairs, smiling like they had some secret. Raine plastered an eerie smile on her face and greeted them cheerfully through clenched teeth. "Hello, boys! You look like you slept well."

"Yeah…" Lloyd began. "Er… Wish I could say the same for you. Are those… sticks in your hair?"

"Never mind that," Raine chirped, faking a pleasant tone. "Zelos, come with me!" By the time he could protest, he was already halfway out the door. Once outside, she rounded on him. "What did you think you were doing last night?" she screeched.

"Wha…" Zelos began, but Raine was already in a full-blown frenzy.

"You were SUPPOSED to find Lloyd someone _suitable_ to be with! Not _you, _you perverted… womanizing… philandering…" Raine was spouting gibberish now, her mental state weakened from the shock.

"Hey, hey, hey," Zelos cut off Raine's furious nonsense. You said to find someone who would be good for him. And really, who could _possibly_ be better than… the great Zelos Wilder?"

That was it—Raine snapped. As she chased the doomed Chosen around Flanoir (occasionally getting close enough to whack him with her staff), one thought echoed in her mind:

_If I had known it would end like this, I never would have told you._


End file.
